


Shock Doctrine

by driftinganima



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hyuuga x Riko, HyuugaRiko, RikoJunpei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftinganima/pseuds/driftinganima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga gives something to Riko during April Fool's Day, but he himself is appalled. (HyuugaRiko)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Doctrine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time to write a KuroBasu fic (and it's really shoooort). Enjoy, though. :) (All disclaimers apply!)

"Here."

Riko looked up from her sports magazine.

"Uh... huh?" She blinked several times upon seeing the bouquet of pink flowers in front of her, which were being held by Hyuuga. "...huh..." She eyed him suspiciously, wondering what the Seirin basketball team's captain was up to.

Hyuuga's eyebrows knitted closer. "Flowers."

"Yeah, I know." She nodded at him slowly, hands still clasped on the sides of the magazine. "For...?"

He gulped. "Don't ask anymore questions, just take it, will you?"

Riko, still fazed by the flowers and the way how flustered Hyuuga was, peeked at her wrist watch and checked the date. When she knew what day it was, she raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Ah, it's that time of the year again, huh?" She smiled at him knowingly, and propped her chin on her palm. "Araaa, Hyuuga-kun. I won't be deceived. Last year, you and Izuki-kun confessed to me together because of a bet during April Fools, didn't you? Like I'll fall for that this year."

The tension from Hyuuga's scowl diminished when he sighed, and his shoulders slumped.

"Here." He placed the flowers on her desk and leaned down. He tipped his head to the side and kissed her lips for half a second, then withdrew. He knew he did something again before thinking about it thoroughly, but he'd deliberate on it later. What he knew he should do now was to leave, and... what? Escape?

"It's not the same like last year, coach."

With that, he turned to the classroom's door, leaving a completely shocked Riko staring at him from her desk, the orange light of the setting sun outlining her unmoving features.

Hyuuga did not - was not able to - close the door, and he hurried to Seirin's gate. Maybe it could have been better if he waited for her reaction, so that he would know if it's safe to attend tomorrow's afterschool practice. Or if it would be safe around her area without her scary dad looking for him. Or if it would be safe to be just not around just in case she responded to his uncharacteristic action.

He went home, cheeks flushed, and he went straight to his bed and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I... wasn't really sure how to end this, because I've yet to grasp Riko and Hyuuga's characteristics! I'm kind of afraid to butcher their characters, my knowledge about the pair is still insufficient, ahaha. Thanks for reading, though! :)


End file.
